The present invention relates in general to floriculture, and, more particularly, to greenhouses, and other shelters. Proper conditions are imperative for growing plants. Such conditions include proper temperature, proper humidity and proper sunlight. The sunlight requirements include not only quantity but direction and time of day.
Greenhouses are well known devices for providing excellent growing conditions for plants. Examples of greenhouses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,133, 4,064,648 and 4,068,423. However, these structures suffer several deficiencies. For example, heavy snow loads, or heavy hail storms, may severely damage, if not destroy, these structures. Furthermore, these devices do not efficiently shield the interiors thereof from direct rays of spring sun.
Environmental conditions within a greenhouse have been the subject of some developmental work. Examples of devices used to regulate the environmental conditions within greenhouses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,294,150, 4,062,146, 4,067,347 and 4,108,373. However, these devices also do not efficiently handle snow loads, if such loading is handled at all. In fact, no greenhouse-type device known to the present inventor efficiently handles snow loading.
Accordingly, there is need for a greenhouse which provides precise control over the amount of sunlight entering the structure from any given direction as well as a greenhouse which efficiently handles snow and hail loading.
Furthermore, present methods of regulating photoperiodism require using a black cloth which is pulled over the plants. This method builds up heat under the cloth, and reduces the quality of the crop.
Thus, there is need for a greenhouse in which photoperiodism can be regulated without reducing the quality of the crop due to heat buildup.